


The Marvelous Misadventures of Marinette

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Marvelous Misadventures of Marinette [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Creepy, Horror, Inspired by..., Other, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: In 19th century Paris, a girl who leads a peaceful life until she meets a pirate. Thanks to her he gets into creepy and surreal misadventures.





	The Marvelous Misadventures of Marinette

1896

Sabrina said "Chloe that is one ship!"

Chloe said "My ship is the bestest in all of Paris!"

"Yeah well-"

But they heard a voice

"Move over slowpokes"

It was Marinette

"There goes my ship!"

Adrien said "Oh come on!"

Chloe growled

Adrien said "I don't know but you know I feel about bragging"

Marinette said "It cause anything but trouble"

But a black cat attacks Chloe and Sabrina

Marinette said "Uh-oh?"


End file.
